1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to alerting systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vicinity motion detector-based alerting system. Even more specifically, the present invention relates to a portable vicinity motion detector-based occupant detection and notification system adaptable to a child vehicle restraining device.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97
Children, including infants and newborns, suffering injuries or death as a result of inadvertently or intentionally being left unattended in vehicles is a rapidly growing problem that affects America's youngest and most fragile population. Data received by the Centers for Disease Control (“CDC”) from two independent agencies documented an estimated 9,160 nonfatal injuries and 78 fatal injuries among children aged ≦14 years who were left unattended in or around motor vehicles that were not in traffic between July, 2000 and June, 2001. Further, the number of fatalities among children left in vehicles either accidentally or intentionally is estimated to total 495 in the last twelve years. Accordingly, despite the advances in car technology and notification systems, the number of fatalities or serious injuries among children left unattended in vehicles continues to increase.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,012,533 to Younse discloses a temperature activated occupant detection and notification system. The present invention is distinguishable from the Younse system in a variety of other advantegeous ways. Besides being vicinity detector-based and not temperature activated, the present invention has fewer components which results in much easier manufacturing, packaging and transporting. In fact, the vicinity detection component of the present system is a single-unit, portable system that can be attached to a car seat, any other restraining device or to other parts of a motor vehicle. Unlike the Younse system, the present invention does not require sensors to be placed on the inside of the passenger door to open the passenger door upon detecting an unsafe temperature.
Another obvious advantage of the present invention over the detection and notification systems of the prior art is that it can be adapted and used with vehicles with or without alarm systems, as well as communicating with a synced mobile device. In the case of a vehicle equipped with an alarm system, that system can act as the notification component of the present invention. If the vehicle does not have an alarm system, then the vehicle's horn and/or lights can act as the notification system.
A further advantage of the system of the present invention is that it does not rely on external factors to be activated. As long as an unattended child is in the vicinity of the portable vicinity detector component of the invention, the alarm and notification component will be triggered.